Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the processing; in effect perforating, cutting and severing a continuous laminated web or sheeting structure into cover and printed label-forming segments each of which is adapted to interconnect and sealingly cover a plurality of containers, such as the base members of blister packages designed to each respectively contain a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile aqueous solution.
More specifically, the subject invention pertains to the provision of an apparatus for the perforating, slitting and cutting into specified segments of the laminated web or sheeting structure such that each severed segment constitutes a printed covering label for precise placement on an array of such containers. The apparatus contemplates the laminated web to be imparted with a plurality of spaced weakening or perforation lines prior to segmenting thereof so as to provide individually detachable packaging arrangements for each individual container from the array of interconnected containers.
Moreover, the invention is also directed to a novel and unique method of perforating, slitting and severing into segments a continuous web or sheeting of a laminated material, such that each severed segment is adapted to form a unitary covering and printed label for an array of containers, each containing a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile aqueous solution through utilization of the inventive apparatus.
The packaging of hydrophilic contact lenses in a sterile aqueous solution is well known in the contact lens manufacturing technology. In particular, packaging arrangements of that type generally consist of so-called blister packages adapted to be employed for the storage and dispensing of the hydrophilic contact lenses for use by a medical practitioner or by a consumer who intends to wear the contact lenses. Such hydrophilic contact lenses, which may be disposable after a single wear or short-term use, are inexpensively manufactured from suitable hydrophilic polymeric materials, for example, copolymers of hydroxyethylene methacrylate containing from about 20% to 90% or more of water, depending upon the polymer composition. These contact lenses are generally stored in a sterile aqueous solution, ordinarily consisting of an isotonic saline solution, in order to prevent dehydration and to maintain the lenses in a ready-to-wear condition.
A container of the foregoing type normally comprises a base member which is molded from a suitable injection-molded or thermoformed plastic material, for instance, such as polypropylene, and incorporates a cavity adapted to house the contact lens in the aqueous solution, and which is sealingly closed by a label-forming cover, preferably in the form of a flexible multi-layered laminated web or sheeting structure to provide a so-called blister package. This type of packaging arrangement has found widespread use in view of the inherently advantageous storing properties thereof and the easy-to-dispense nature of the package by simply peeling the adherent cover from the base member, thereby enabling a user to gain ready access to the contact lens which is contained in the cavity of the base member. For example, a blister package which is adapted to provide a sterile sealed storage environment for a disposable, essentially single-use hydrophilic contact lens, which may normally be worn for a period of between about 8 to 16 hours during any 24-hour period, has the lens immersed in a sterile aqueous solution within the package, as is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/257,795, filed Jun. 10, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,087 which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above-mentioned copending U.S. patent application, the blister package for storing and dispensing a hydrophilic contact lens includes an injection-molded or thermoformed plastic base portion or member incorporating a molded cavity which is surrounded by an outstanding planar flange extending about the rim of the cavity. A flexible cover sheet, such as a multi-layered laminated structure is adhered to the surface of the flange in order to sealingly enclose the cavity in a generally liquid-tight manner. The surface of the cover sheet may constitute a label and be imparted suitable printing indicia informative of the product stored in the blister package, the name and address of the manufacturer, incorporate various decorative designs and logos as desired; and also provide for changeable information, such as lot numbers, expiration dates, fitting parameters, lens power, and the like in addition to the foregoing, such as may be required by FDA regulations.
Heretofore, such blister packages have been generally sold as individual or single units and the imprinted information provided thereon is completed for each blister package.
However, when it is intended to sell arrays or multiples of such blister packages which are detachably interconnected, each containing respectively a single hydrophilic contact lens, the opportunity may arise for a diverter to pass off the relatively inexpensive disposable product contained in each of the respective detached blister packages as a more expensive single unit item. In essence, such single-use or disposable contact lenses could be conceivably passed off as more expensive reusable contact lenses, potentially causing significant economic losses to the manufacturer and sellers, while also raising the possibility of potential legal liabilities in the event that the product is not properly used or worn for extended periods of time so as to result in physical harm to a user.
At this time, there has accordingly been addressed the concept of the development of new and unique packaging arrangements of the blister package type, particularly for the containment of hydrophilic contact lenses in a sterile aqueous solution, wherein a plurality of base members, each formed with a cavity for containing a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile saline solution, are adapted to be positioned in a contiguous array and sealingly covered by a single or unitary flexible cover sheet, the latter of which is preferably in the form of a flexible multi-layered imprinted label-forming laminate. In this instance, the laminate is provided with weakening lines, such as by micro-perforating, intermediate each of the respective base members so as to enable individual segments of the flexible laminate to be detached along the weakening lines or perforations without affecting the integrity of the sealed blister packages, and in conjunction with the therewith associated base member, to be separated from the array when it is desired to gain access to the single contact lens contained therein.
In essence, the lines of perforations which are present in the laminate forming the unitary cover sheet for an array of interconnected blister packages provides an easy opening feature enabling a consumer to readily separate individual of the blister packages without damaging the sterile integrity of an adjacent blister package. Moreover, the perforations still provide adequate strength to remain for the laminate cover sheet material to enable automated material handling thereof; for instance, after post-hydration and shipment of the packages to the consumer.
This type of array of multiple interconnected blister packages enables the compact packaging of a plurality of such arrays, each possessing a specified number of contact lens-containing base members interconnected by a single flexible cover sheet, within the confines of a suitable container, such as a rigid paperboard carton. In the carton there may be compactly stored a plurality of interleaved and superimposed layers of arrays of blister packages; for example, each array having five interconnected blister packages each with a single contact lens disposed therein. The carton may be designed to store six arrays of blister packages, positioned in three tiers each consisting of two inverted and interleaved arrays, for a total of thirty blister packages; in essence, containing a 30-day supply of contact lenses for respectively one eye of a user. A packaging arrangement for contact lenses of that type which is in the form of arrays of interconnected blister packages is disclosed in applicants' copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/257,796, filed Jun. 10, 1994, entitled PACKAGING ARRANGEMENT FOR CONTACT LENSES now U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,495, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The blister packages which are formed through the intermediary of this structure comprise a plurality of contiguously linearly arranged thermoformed or injection-molded base members each possessing a cavity for housing a hydrophilic contact lens in a sterile saline solution, and wherein the resultant array of such base members; for example, five (5) base members, is adapted to be sealingly covered and interconnected by a single flexible multi-layered laminated web segment which also forms a common printed label, preferably of the kind as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/106,386, filed Aug. 13, 1993, now abandoned which commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the foregoing disclosure, the multi-layered laminated web includes an outer layer of a plastic film material which is adhesively bonded to the surface of a supporting metallic foil, such as aluminum, or in lieu of the latter may be coated with silicon oxide, and in which the outer layer is illustrated as being double-side printed; in effect, on both opposite surfaces, although it is possible to contemplate imparting the printing to only one surface of the outer plastic film layer. The surface of the outer plastic film layer which faces towards and is adhered to the metallic foil (or coated with silicon oxide) is imprinted with suitable indicia and legends which may consist of permanent information regarding the manufacturer and the product, logos, instructive material, and decorative and advertising indicia relative the product in the blister package; whereas the opposite or exterior surface of the outer plastic film material layer may be imprinted with suitable variable information, such as expiration dates, lot/batch numbers, fitting parameters and other data specific to the packaged product. The interior surface of the outer plastic film material layer may be imprinted through the intermediary of suitable lithographic printing, either in single color or multi-colors and also provided with an appropriate printed background; whereas the variable information specific to the product which is imprinted on specific areas of the outwardly facing surface of the outer film layer, may be printed thereon through thermal transfer printing, although the foregoing is set forth by way of example only, and other printing methods may be readily employable.